


Performance Review

by LamiaHypnosia



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Couch Sex, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Intimacy, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sex Toys, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: Rebuilding the colony is hard work. Kenna and Phineas could use some alone time to...'relieve some stress.'But Phineas' world is too ordered for his younger sweetheart. What better expression of love than  to step out of your comfort zone for them?Besides, Architect knows the desks at MSI could use a good polishing. Sanjar certainly thinks so.
Relationships: Female Captain/Phineas Welles, The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Performance Review

Kenna guided Phineas toward her until her thighs touched the edge of the desk. More like tempted him there for when she kissed him like that he could never get enough. Somehow she found herself sitting upon its surface with his hands at her belt. Normally she was already undressed for convenience. She had complained about this at first. Undressing each other was half the fun but as she reached for his shirt he stopped her and without skipping a beat relieved her of her pants leaving them puddled on the floor atop her shoes.

So Phineas was still shy about her seeing all of him, assuming his aging body would repulse her. Maybe not repulse but probably not exactly turn her on. Not like she could just guess but Kenna still wanted to feel his skin on hers. Touch was ultimately more the point than look. Rock hard abs were nice to look at but not comfortable to snuggle. 

Seated again with her bare behind on the desk, Phineas sighed lightly. Law but she was beautiful. Not just her smooth tanned skin, deep blue eyes and golden hair framing her face. That was just a bonus. It was still romantic even if the backdrop was a faux wooden desk and not the luxurious bed they frequently shared at her Byzantium estate. It was almost comical but still had that ‘don’t care where we are, I want you right now’ quality. 

Kenna opened one eye then both to look at him “What?" She asked coyly.

He said nothing but all at once bent over her and kissed her, massaging her clit with the pad of his thumb. In the quiet of the room it was easier to discern from her breaths whether she felt indifference or pleasure. 

"Darling." He murmured.

She made a small noise in reply. Her jacket was open, shirt pulled up along with her bra. Nuzzling her throat he said "Someone thought about this for a week." And not slowing his massaging thumb barely pinched the light brown nipple with the fingers of his free hand, filling his palm with her breast then back to toying with the nipple.

Oh this was too much fun having her at his mercy. This way he could explore her all he wanted and she couldn't paw at him impatiently. Maybe her younger lovers just shoved it in but Phineas had all the time in the world. How could anyone just rut her and not love the soft sounds of pleasure she made, the exhalations and whimpers.

Kenna closed her eyes and let out the biggest sigh of contentment. At this she felt the lightest touch at her lower lips. Propped up on her elbows she watched him massaging, barely fingering, teasing, only after a minute or two he stopped.

"What?" Kenna asked, sounding more indignant than she intended. She wasn't ready and she knew Phineas knew that. Usually he was so focused she had to beg him to actually make love to her. 

Then a quiet humming noise reached her ears and whatever made the sound disturbed the air near her downstairs business. The buzzing something just barely touched her clit and Kenna inhaled sharply. She heard Phineas snort softly. It circled maddeningly slowly but when she rocked her hips against it it stopped. 

“Still…” He ordered. She complied, reduced to heavy panting, chewing her bottom lip. It moved, passing over her lower lips, clit, even a nipple then back. Circling, circling then he kissed her again but lingered his face inches from hers listening to her trembling breaths. 

"Now that I have your full attention…" Phineas began in his 'emperor of the universe' voice as Kenna called it, that imperious tone he assumed when saying anything vitally important “I’ve thought about this for a week if I'm being truthful. I’ve been meaning to give you something but I chose now to see it in action.”

Kenna huffed partly out of vexation from his teasing the rest amusement. “You built me a vibrator?”

“Well,” Phineas admitted. “It didn’t start out that way but I’ll spare you the details at this present moment. But I did make some adjustments with you in mind.”

He was rewarded with her throaty chuckle and “My inventor. What else are going to give me?"

“So I take it you like it?” Phineas asked, finding the mark with the tip of the small but powerful vibrator that would make her legs quiver.

Kenna responded with a muffled moan. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I can’t understand you between your mewlings of pleasure. You know, I was surprised at how complex the clitoris is- well complex is the wrong word, more like that what you see here is part of a greater structure-”

“Seriously?” Kenna interrupted and Phineas straightened up.“Must you approach everything as a project? Why not enjoy pleasure for its own sake? “ Immediately she bit off her words. Why not enjoy this aspect of their relationship with the avenue in which he was well versed? “I mean, this is our time to just...be together. Forget everything else, hold each other and be satisfied.”

“I know,” he said hoarsely. “But sometimes I…” pausing, he tried again “Sometimes…”

When she guided his face to hers Phineas stopped the vibration and gazed into her scintillating blue eyes. “Sometimes I feel I’m not enough.”

“Not enough what?”

He sighed "Anything, everything I don't spend enough time with you I don't- I can't make love to you as often as I want to-"

She put her fingers to his lips. "We're individuals. You aren't neglecting me. I enjoy our time together, I enjoy just being in the same room as you. Now forget about the personal best. I love you."  
Caressing his cheek she smiled at him. 

"And I love you." Phineas replied then he froze and grimaced. 

Kenna's eyebrows went up. "Your knees?"

"My back.”

"This was a bad idea. Wait a second."

Phineas moved back to allow her to rise. When she did so Kenna removed the rest of her clothing and taking his hands led him much like in their dances to the couch. "Sit down." She suggested. Phineas sat with a groan.

"Is it bad?" Kenna asked then straddled his lap. " Do you wanna stop?" Phineas suddenly forgot his aches and shook his head. He was now more determined to see this through, to satisfy and be satisfied.

"This is a nice couch." 

Tilting her head a slow smile spread across Kenna's lips. She laughed."You have my tits in your face and you're thinking about the furniture?" Reaching between them she seemed surprised "You're still hard as trigonometry."

Phineas’ eyes rolled toward the ceiling then back at her. "Trigonometry is not hard."

"Oh take the compliment. You're still virile. You know that's what I meant."

Stroking her thighs, Phineas smirked "It helps that I have an understanding and caring partner."

Now she had him close enough to enter her, head gliding along her slit. "And I'm glad to have a partner who doesn't act like female pleasure is quantum physics." It was all Phineas could do to maintain his control. "Ready?"

"Oh I love quantum physics, though- yes, and go easy. Not up for your acrobatics this time." Now she was teasing him- revenge was sweet. In spite of their brief pause the anticipatory heat had not cooled. Now she was in his lap touching him, her gorgeous naked body so close, the sweet scent of her and her arousal. 

She giggled "Oh my Law you're adorable." and exhaled softly as she took him inside her, raising and lowering her hips. His arms went around her as she settled into a rhythm then he let his hands explore, firm thighs, hips, palming both breasts worrying the nipples. The couch didn't have much give but Phineas thrust inside her as best he could.

Feeling her muscles clench around him Kenna met Phineas gaze and for the brief instance of her surrender he was mesmerized. His thumb found her clit, stroking the bud listening to her soft moans. 

This was enough to make her tip her head back and the most lovely sound of pleasure escaped her. That and the sight of her creamy throat, it was only logical to kiss her there. 

Kissing his way up her throat, Phineas took Kenna's face in his hands and kissed her lips feeling her heart pounding along with his. 

"Will you do something for me?"  
She breathed. 

"That's unsanitary." 

"No, not that." 

As soon as she parted from him Phineas turned his palms up toward her mutely begging for her to come back. But instead she was bent over the desk braced on her forearms.The pillars of her lithely muscled legs leading up to her shapely rear. Kenna's hand crept up to massage her clit, briefly sliding a finger into herself. "Like this? Please?" 

Phineas followed and took her with renewed vigor. Slowly at first. Though he could not see her face he knew Kenna was surprised and pleased judging from her soft note of laughter. 

Then harder. That got her to beg "Don't stop!" and fill the room with her increasingly loud cries. 

He missed seeing her face though, lovely as her back was however scarred by bullet and blade from the missions he'd sent her on-marks he noted, some he caressed to silently tell Kenna that they did not diminish his attraction to her in the slightest. 

Phineas' mind clouded in bliss then he remembered. Now for the pièce de resistance.  
He touched the vibrator to her clit and instantly Kenna was pushing back angling her hips. He could feel the vibrations inside her. Thank the stars the desk was bolted to the floor. 

With one huge gasp Kenna fell silent and at least held still, muscles contracting around him trembling, trembling then she screamed. More or less shouted in her joy and so sweet was the feeling of her orgasm Phineas forgot himself and her spark ignited his. 

They made use of the private washroom, dressed and slumped against one another on the couch in silence.  
"I love you." Kenna said, and gave Phineas a lingering kiss.

“I love you.” He replied dreamily, feeling so peaceful and a bit drowsy.

“Tired?” Kenna murmured. 

Phineas hummed in reply. She pecked his cheek. “Head to the Yacht Club, Nyoka is probably there. I’ll catch up.”

Reluctantly Phineas rose and taking Kenna’s hand kissed her palm. Kenna trotted off and found Sanjar Nandi sprawled on a couch.

“Sanjar!” Kenna cried scandalized, hands on her hips. “Your tie is loose!”

The CEO of Monarch Stellar Industries was always groomed and dressed to the exact standards of corporate but he didn’t seem to care at this moment. Instead, Sanjar said “That was the second most thrilling experience of my life.”

Chuckling Kenna sat next to him. “You watched after all. My responses were real not just for your benefit I’ll have you know.”

Sanjar groaned pleasurably. “I didn’t think you were lying when you said Phineas was a competent lover. “

Kenna smiled and patted his thigh. “Well glad I could be of service.” She canted her head. “You said it was your second most thrilling experience, what was the first?”

Sanjar’s green eyes blazed almost maniacally. “The look on Rockwell’s face when I took MSI’s seat on the Board.”

“Okay…” Kenna said nonplussed.”To each their own.”

Sitting up, Sanjar fixed his tie. “That will be all, Captain.”

Kenna shook her head and started off. 

“Oh Captain?” Sanjar called after her. She turned around. “Hm?”

“Next time, I expect acrobatics.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea because of the hilarious and completely justified terror boner Sanjar seems to have for the Captain. 
> 
> Also this is rated E because his tie is loose. Scandal!


End file.
